Field
The present disclosure is directed generally to robot systems, and more specifically, to systems and methods of remotely controlling robot systems.
Related Art
In the related art, manual robot teleoperation (e.g., control) with a video feed, via keyboard or joystick can be a frustrating and tedious task. Such related art implementations may also be error prone. For example, latency in the reception of the video, even in small amounts, can lead to collisions between the robot and objects, as the actual path of the robots deviates from the path intended by the user, as a result of the latency.
The related art methods for autonomous localization and navigation include using a map generated through simultaneous localization and mapping techniques, and localizing within the map with the use of laser scanners or beacons. However, these related art techniques can require an investment in time and updates as the environment changes or changes in the preference of the user of the robot. Thus, the autonomous related approaches may not be as reliable as human teleoperation.